Believe
by dingchavez15
Summary: What would happen if you changed a few things? Would it be better or worse? Finntana
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Story takes place during Season 1, I don't own anything from Glee or it's characters.

**Believe**

Finn was not the sharpest tool in the shed but even he knew that taking a girl...no a beautiful woman to a run-down motel was not something that was deigned proper. He knew that what he had with Santana wasn't going to last past the night, but he couldn't just treat her like a piece of meat. He had to do this right, maybe not the full nine yards but something with a little more thought put into it.

He had saved up all the money he could, doing odd jobs and selling some of his older video games. He just had enough for a decent room in one the nicer hotels in downtown Lima. He would treat her to a nice dinner, wine and dine her to really get into how to best do this right for Rachel. He knew that thinking about another girl while making plans with one was frowned upon but he couldn't just lie to Santana. She brought up the whole thing in the first place, he didn't know what the deal was but he wouldn't pass up a date with one the most beautiful girls at school.

Hell if he were honest with himself, he had always wondered how nice it would be to go out on a date with the temperamental Latina vixen. She was second to Quinn at school; she ruled the roost when Quinn was not around. Santana was someone that had been occupying a large portion of Finn's mind lately. It wasn't only the idea of going to the hotel and doing the deed, it was the anxiety of knowing that anything that went wrong would be his entire fault.

He was an oaf and clumsy, there was no way in his right mind that he would have imagined that Santana would want to be with him. And he knew that would carry over into the bedroom, he had been so nervous he had actually started looking up any information about the deed itself. Anything to make sure he didn't mess it up so royally that she would laugh at him while he was with her. A few of the images were still stuck into his head; he couldn't quite understand how some of the positions were even possible.

While sloughing through his internal struggle with how to do this and what else he could do to prepare for this; Finn didn't see Santana watching him as he was mindlessly wandering through the halls. Smirking at the naïve and gangly youth, Santana knew what was going to go down in the next few days. The dork would probably be nervous as all hell about the upcoming life changing event that was going to culminate in the boy turning into a man. He would last for less than a minute and would probably be bawling like a little baby at the end. Honestly, Santana didn't even know why she had promised this in the first place.

It was just something Coach Sylvester had the entire Cheerios do, some stupid and idiotic prank that only she could laugh at. Why would she, one the most popular and beautiful girls, want to do the nasty with Frankenteen over there? She knew that it would just be another disappointment and afterwards she would have to wash his sweat off of her. He probably didn't even have the balls to rent a hotel room, another thing for her to worry about. It was enough to make a person want to forget about the whole thing, but let it be known that Santana always followed through with her promises. Maybe they weren't always kept by the letter, but it wasn't her fault if the other urchins couldn't figure out all the nuances to her greatness.

Deciding enough was enough; Santana walked toward the quarterback and took him by the hand while explaining the plan to the youth. If Finn was surprised by the sudden contact, he held it in well, he just smiled his goofy and not cute smile…okay maybe it was a little cute. Talking to him like she was talking to Brittany, Santana explained the details. About the room and the directions, it really wasn't that hard to figure out.

Mistaking his confused face for stupidity, Santana was about to go through the location and the room again, when Finn stopped walking and took her into a vacant classroom. "No, I know where that motel is. I wanted to say that I had already booked us a table at Breadstix. And after if you wanted to really go through with this I had booked a room at the Drake in town." Smiling at his awesome plan, Finn didn't catch the look of absolute surprise that flickered across Santana's face. Not only had Gigantor actually put some thought about this, but he had actually planned quite a nice evening for the two. And an added bonus that he had booked a room at the swanky hotel down Main Street.

Santana was dumbfounded at the effort put together by the teen, she had gone on multiple dates before and none of them had put this much thought into it. And now here was this awkward and clumsy boy that had planned the most thoughtful evening that she had ever heard of. It wasn't a great barometer of her choice in men that this was the best that had ever happened, but it was still quite a shock to the bronzed Latina goddess.

While this inner turmoil was circulating in her head, Finn had grown concerned about her lack of enthusiasm for the evening. He believed that it wasn't enough for the petite lady occupying his dreams lately, "Oh…umm I'm sorry that it wasn't more, but I couldn't get the better table at the nicer restaurants downtown. I tried to get reservations but they were kind of booked till next month, but we could go to the movies after dinner if you wanted?"

Well the hits keep coming, now not only did he set up plans at Breadstix, but he had actually called to those elegant restaurants downtown. The goof did know that she had planned to dine and dash for this right? He had actually planned something before the main event? What did he think this was, a date? Shocked out of her befuddlement, Santana delivered her answer in her trademark snarky way, "Sounds good enough Finnocence, I would have planned a little ahead of time if you wanted those tables. I might want to catch a movie after, we'll see." And with that Santana knew all was right with the world, she had her swagger back and a little swish in her step. She could feel Finn's eyes on her shapely lady parts and she knew she still had it.

Though she was wondering why he was staring at her back and not her shapely curves, it was weird, the boy wasn't like anyone she had ever gone out with. For one he was innocence personified, for heaven's sake he thought he had gotten his girlfriend pregnant in the hot tub. Another thing he didn't ogle her whenever he got the chance, I mean he did look once or twice but that was normal for a youth in high school. And he had plenty of chances at looking at all her naughty bits, but his eyes had stayed hovering at her face throughout the whole conversation. The boy was a curious one indeed; even now he was just doing this for Rachel. Always Berry, what did that dwarf have that she didn't? She knew that she was better looking than the hobbit, so why was Finn so caught up with that girl?

It wasn't like she cared either way about the lanky teen, but a girl had to have principals and she wanted Finn to only think of her when they were together. Okay that didn't come out right; it might seem to someone from the outside that she wanted the Frankenteen. But she knew better, it was all a joke by Sue to get herself a few laughs. She couldn't ever fall for that dork; I mean what would the school say? Wait when did she suddenly care what the school would say about her and Finn? Damn emotions, they were getting the better of her again.

**Later that night**

Waiting for Finn was nerve racking, not because she actually cared about him, but because she hadn't told her parents anything about this. A knock at her door alerted her to Finn's arrival; she just wanted to get this night over with. Unfortunately for her, her mom beat her to the door and was surprised to see such a well-dressed boy at her door. "Santana? I think there is someone here to see you."

Not wanting to come off as rude, Finn had prepared a bouquet of flowers for the occasion. He awkwardly had these off to Santana's mom. "Uhh…hi my name is Finn Hudson; I'm here to pick up Santana. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Lopez." Charmed by the youth, Santana's mom just smiled good naturedly as she watched her daughter grab her coat.

"Thank you for the flowers Finn, it was very sweet of you."

"You're welcome Mrs. Lopez, you have a lovely house." It amazed Santana how Finn could change into this gentleman in a suit and tie. If you had told her a week ago that she would be going on a date with Finn and he would actually impress both her and her mom, she would have called you crazy and slapped you for good measure. But here he was doing just that, "Yea the house is great and the flowers are beautiful, now can we just go? Ok, see you Mom! I'll be back before midnight." Amused by the display of embarrassment shown by her daughter, Mrs. Lopez let it go for now, but she would be sitting down with her daughter soon to talk about this nice young man that had shown up at their door.

"Santana, what's the rush? I was just trying to make a good impression with your folks. I didn't want them to think I was a total loser."

"Yea, I got it Finnocence. But we gotta go if we want to make that 7:30 reservation at Breadstix."

"What are you talking about? We got tons of time; it's only 6:45."

"Whatever, let's just get outta here. I don't want my parents to get the wrong idea about this." Surprised by the strength of the Latina cheerleader, Finn was escorted to his own car by the hand. It was surreal, but he had learned to accept surreal when you joined the Glee club. Though what Santana had actually meant by the 'wrong idea' was lost on the teen.

Taking the leisurely way to Breadstix, Finn could now fully appreciate Santana in all her glory. She hadn't actually done anything too extravagant for the dinner, but she was beautiful all the same. Wearing a strapless red dress that hugged her curves in all the right places, it was enough to almost make Finn crash into a light pole. Smiling at the appreciation in Finn's eyes, Santana couldn't help but feel a little better about the evening right from the start.

At least he had noticed, most guys would have looked straight at her chest and been done with it. Finn had actually taken the time to take in the whole ensemble, she had put a little work into the outfit, okay maybe more than a little work. Hey, if you got it why not flaunt it?

Arriving at the restaurant early, the two young teens had a bit of time to catch up on the events of the week. New songs in glee, gossip around the school, it was all very entertaining but the most fun for Santana was getting Finn to keep his eye line on her face. She tried every possible trick in the book, leaning down low to pick up a missing mascara pen, stretching out to work out a kink in her back, and even moving closer to the tall quarterback to remove a piece of imaginary lint off his coat.

By the end of the 30 minutes they had spent in the car, Finn was huffing and puffing trying to keep his composure. Quinn had never gotten quite so obvious with her naughty bits; it was enough to drive a normal teen mad. Fortunately for Finn, all the teasing from Quinn had prepared him a bit for Santana. Though he still couldn't quite contain little Finn.

Dinner was an average affair, if you had a meal once in Breadstix you had the same meal every time you came to Breadstix. Santana only came for the breadsticks, they were the best she had and it was all you could eat. Looking across from her to Finn, Santana admired his attention to detail, he had chosen wisely with his suit. It fit him perfectly and really showed off his broad shoulders and burgeoning biceps. 'Ok, I didn't just check out Finnocence. I gotta get a handle on this; this is just a stupid joke.' Then why was it that she was having one of the best times she had ever had on a date before? Talking about Glee club and school, gossiping about who was dating who and what the next competition would bring.

Staring at Finn and his adorable dimples and dorky smile, it was turning out to be a great night for her. While having Finn take care of the check, because come on she did not pay on dates, Santana freshened up in the powder room. Inside one of the stalls Santana could hear voices and one of them started talking about Finn.

"Did you see that hunk on table 9? He was sitting next to that slutty little girl from Lima Heights? You know that skank was just using him for the meal, I mean he could do so much better."

"I know right? That girl doesn't know any better, what a pity party." Santana was about to open up a can of you know what on these two girls, when they were called to by one of their other friends outside. Exiting her stall in an awful mood, Santana was about to let this night go and just slink back home. But then she remembered what the girls were saying, about using Finn and just being an awful person with this joke of an order by Sue. Finn deserved better than being another notch in her belt and having his Finnocence taken by her.

She was ready to end this night and get the hell out of here, when she came back to the table and saw that Finn had ordered dessert. It was a chocolate cake with brownie pieces and whipped cream all over, it was her favorite here at Breadstix. "Oh Santana, what were you doing in there? I thought you had dropped in or something? Anyways I got dessert; come on it's your favorite Double Chocolate Explosion." Smiling in spite of it all, Santana was starting to think that Finn wasn't as dense as she thought. He had planned this whole night ahead of time, booked a room at a swanky hotel and had tried his best to impress her parents. Not to mention that he had remembered her favorite dessert here, but she hadn't told him, how had he known? Deciding that those were questions for another time, Santana dug into the chocolate dessert with gusto. Soon demolishing the cake while Finn took a few bites from the side.

Finn had all but forgotten the reason for the outing in the first place; it was just nice to spend a night alone with a girl that had as much fun as he did. There was no pressure and it was all going so smoothly. He smiled wholeheartedly when Santana had dug into dessert; he had asked around to find out about her favorite dessert. He thought it was the least he could do to make this a great evening for Santana, because he had never even dreamed he would be out with her.

When he was talking with her and joking, it was like the Santana he knew was gone. There was no bitchiness, snarkyness, bitterness; well there might have been a little snarkyness still but all in all it was a great date. He couldn't fathom how she could change so much, or maybe she was this way all along and he hadn't noticed? If that were true he must have wasted so many years being scared of the Latina goddess from afar. And it was such a waste, he couldn't remember the last time someone looked as beautiful as she did tonight.

"Oi…earth to Finnocence. You there Finn?" Smiling at her with his goofy grin was not going to make her like him…no not one little….ok maybe a little bit. Shook from his musings, Finn stood from the table and extended his hand. Smirking at the exaggerated show of chivalry, Santana happily took the hand and walked out the front door of the restaurant. Though not before smirking at a couple of preppy girls at a table 3 down from them, she knew it was them when they glared holes at her. She didn't give a damn about them, she wasn't here for their satisfaction or concern, and she was here to have fun with Finn. And this night was turning out perfectly, now if she could only figure out what the hell she was going to do now.

Walking hand and hand with Finn wasn't the worst thing in the world to do; in fact it was starting to rank up there with free breadsticks and messing with Berry. The night was young and the air crisp; suffice to say there were not many nights like this in Ohio. Deciding that she could figure out whatever the hell this was on a nice leisurely stroll down the boulevard; Santana practically dragged Finn away from his beat up car and just let the night air relieve all her worries.

She could go on and on about the date and how it was fun, entertaining and all together the best she had ever been on. But what this really was just a preamble to the main event, she knew that she would have to give it up to Finn. It wasn't like she was totally adverse to the idea; this was the one night where a guy had actually cared to have a real conversation with her. It was about Glee and the normal gossip she talked about with Brittany, but it was still nice. Now holding hands, walking down the brightly lit street and just enjoying each other's company, Santana thought this was what it felt like to actually have a boyfriend that cared about you instead of how far he could go with you.

It was enough to make her rethink her previous impression of the awkward teen; his nonsensical droning on about star something or other, the way he always had to cut up his food just right before he ate, how his eyes would always light up when he was looking at her…Wait a minute, he was seriously beaming when he looked at her. What the heck was going on here?

Finn was surprised that Santana had initiated this brisk stroll through the main streets of Lima, but he wasn't complaining one bit. It just gave him more time to actually take in the beauty that was Santana Lopez. She flowed with an ethereal grace that he had never seen before, Rachel was talented as all hell but she had never glided along like Santana. Her smile lit up the night, he could stare at it for the rest of his life and it would not have been a life wasted. Just being here with her was like a dream, he would have never imagined that the fearsome Santana Lopez would truly let her guard down and let him in to see this side of her.

It was only a matter of time before she would notice that he was staring at her with such adoration, it didn't help that he had on the goofiest and sweetest smile on his face when he looked at her. Santana didn't know what was going on but she was feeling a fluttering in her stomach like a hundred butterflies were trapped within her. She had never felt this way before, it was a totally foreign feeling, light headed and dizzy but everything seemed magnified and clear at the same time. It was enough to make her feel a little woozy and lean a bit on Finn's arm. The youth recognized the telltale signs of exhaustion and suggested they head to hotel to lie down and rest.

That one little remark snapped Santana's attention to the forefront, now she had remembered just what this was, a practice test for the Frankenteen. All it was something primal and carnal for the boy, he didn't really care about her, all he wanted was what all men wanted. She couldn't believe that she had thought any different; it was only a pipe dream to believe that he would have really done all this without an ulterior motive.

What she couldn't have known was that Finn had not even thought about the real reason for the night for the longest time. If he was honest with himself, he had forgotten all about it when he had seen her at her home. The dress had blown him away, the rest of the night was just icing on the cake in his opinion. He was actually concerned about her health when she had swooned just a moment ago, no ulterior motive for a treat for the night; it was becoming mighty cold out on the streets of Lima. Finn never gave it a second thought when he took off his coat and wrapped Santana up in the warm embrace of the woolen fabric. His mom always said to treat the women in his life better then he would ever treat his friends, it would always be a privilege if a woman deemed you worthy to spend time with you.

It was becoming a common occurrence for the once dense and oblivious Finn to surprise Santana. A shiver that had almost gone unnoticed by Santana had led Finn to remove his coat and drape it over her shoulders to ward away the night's chill. She could not fathom how this teen that was so confused by the simplest of things could know just what she wanted throughout this entire evening. It was like she had gone out with Finn and come back with someone entirely different.

The walk back to his car was spent in tranquil silence, with Finn continuing his open adoration of the beauty that was the teen cheerleader. Santana was still trying to go over everything that happened during this evening and what was yet to come. It was a forgone conclusion that this night would end in a climax of pleasure for the gangly youth, but it had not yet been decided if Santana would also enjoy this night.

Letting Santana get in first, Finn entered from the driver's side and started up the engine on his old and steady vehicle. It gave a grunt of effort before it roared to life with the sound of the engine turning over and soon warm air could be felt coming from the vents. One of the things that Finn had first repaired on this hunk of metal was the heater, because you didn't want to be without heat on a cold and snowy Ohio night. With the warmth soon spreading throughout her cold and rigid limbs and fingers Santana could finally get down to the real issue at hand, what to do when they got to the hotel.

The car ride was spent in silence, Finn was driving to the hotel without a care in the world, he was just anxious that Santana might not be feeling well. Could it have been those breadsticks or that last bit of cake? It had all tasted fine to him, but that wasn't saying much. His mom had always said he had a cast iron stomach with the stuff he put in there. It would be a shame that they would have to cut the evening short on account of Santana not feeling well. Though it wasn't a total waste, Finn had thought that date had gone rather well. But the ultimate critic would be Santana, though hopefully a bout of illness wouldn't ruin the evening.

While Finn was contemplating the evening, Santana had her own worries to deal with. She knew that if she was going to go through with this it would change the whole dynamic between the two. She had actually enjoyed the evening, but she knew that Finn wanted what all men lusted for. The hotel was coming up on the dash, it was a resplendent hotel one of the newer hotels on the boulevard. While riding through the covered garage, Santana had less and less time to decide on what the heck she was going to do. By the time the car was parked and they were walking toward the elevators to the lobby, Santana had thought what the hell and decided to just go with the flow.

Finn had already picked up the key to the room earlier and was heading to the main elevators that would lead to the room. Smiling down at the quiet girl next to him, Finn was getting worried because he had never known Santana to be this quiet in his life. "Are you okay Santana? Was it something at the restaurant?"

"No, I'm fine Finn. This is a beautiful hotel, where did you come up with the money for this?"

"Oh…I've been saving up for the past couple weeks and I sold a couple things of mine." Will wonders never cease, he had actually sold some of his stuff for this night? More and more it was looking like Finn was reading into this night further then Santana had thought. He had planned all this for a one night stand? There must be something missing from that big head of his if that was the case.

Finally coming to the room, it was much more spacious then Finn had anticipated from the description online. Leading Santana to the bed, Finn had her lie down and see if that would get her feeling better. Now in the room, Santana could see that this place was swanky, there were ornate pieces strewn all around. Even the picture was something that wouldn't be out of place in a nice restaurant or bar. This was not really what she had in mind when she had promised Finn that he was going to lose his V-card.

Bouncing on the bed a bit, Finn was surprised by the firm texture, he knew that he wouldn't get a good night's sleep here. He needed a soft bed to really catch some much needed sleep, from the smirk and raised eyebrow directed toward him from Santana, he guessed that he wasn't acting his age. Shrugging his shoulders Finn didn't care either way, he was never known for his maturity or a serious demeanor.

"Well Finnocence, how are we doing this? The shower or are we going old school on the bed?" Confused at first, soon Finn remembered why he had gone on this date in the first place. Shaking his mind from the thoughts flowing into them, quite a few of them were of Miss Santana Lopez sans clothing. "Oh that, I didn't really give it much thought. More importantly, are you feeling okay? You were leaning on me outside. Maybe you should rest for a bit before we do anything."

"I don't need rest Frankenteen, now are we going to do this or not? I got other things to do with my time." Shocked with the way she was talking about it, Finn had hoped that they could have continued with their earlier conversations. "What's going on Santana? Did I do something wrong? I thought it was going well?"

"What are you talking about idiot? You're the one who wanted to come here in the first place, I know it was excuse to get me undressed."

"I didn't mean anything with coming here Santana, I just thought you could use a little rest since you were tired from before. I just wanted to spend a little more time with you before I took you back home. Didn't you say you would be back before midnight to your mom?" She had indeed said that to her mom, but she had not really meant it. She always broke curfew and although she would get grounded for a bit, it was nothing new. Santana couldn't believe that he would actually take that seriously, how could they do it if she came home before midnight?

"I don't know what's going on, I came on this thing to help you lose your V-card. And now you're telling me that all you wanted was to spend time with me? Don't give me that, why else would you book such a nice room if you were just going to take me home after?"

"Okay you got me there, I had initially meant to have this room for doing the deed."

"Sex! Finn, just say the word. It's not going to bite you or anything."

"Alright, sex. Happy? Anyways before I was so rudely interrupted, I had planned it but after enjoying the meal and your company I just wanted to spend more time with you. Plus I could do this without everyone staring at us on the street." And without a second thought, Finn pulled Santana close and molded her body next to his while he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Santana was about to slap the idiot out of him when he deepened the kiss and then she was all thumbs. Gliding her hands into his short brown hair, Santana leaned into the kiss and truly started to enjoy it. The feeling of his lips on her was something completely foreign to her, he was gentle and firm all at the same time. It was like he was asking for permission to kiss her, but also demanding it with his insistent kisses.

Finally breaking off from the kiss, Finn just rested his forehead on hers and gasped for air. He had almost forgotten to breathe, that was the most sensual kiss he had ever given. "I have wanted to do that since the first time I saw you in that dress. You look absolutely beautiful tonight Santana." Stunned by the admission, Santana had always known that she was hot, sexy, sultry, but beautiful was never one of the adjectives that anyone ever described her as.

"Thank you, you're not so bad yourself there Finnocence." That kiss must have taken more out of her then she thought, she had actually complemented him. What the heck was the world coming to when Santana Lopez was complimenting people? Lying down on the bed, Finn urged Santana to do the same. He slowly encircled her body in his long, strong arms and just held her close as he closed his eyes to rest for a little while.

You would think that Santana would pop a gasket at the forwardness of the man, but all she could do was go along with it. She had never felt as warm and safe as she felt at this very moment, who all it took was to be held in clumsy Finn Hudson's arms. Lying down on the bed, with Finn holding her close, Santana could finally see how awesome this night was. This was one man who had not wanted anything from her, except her company, who would have thought it would have been this simple?

Finn could smell her as he held her so close to him, she smelled like strawberries and a fresh spring morning. It felt so right to be holding her in his arms, the warmth in this heart and the utter joy he felt at being worthy to be in her presence. He had never known it, but he might have always wanted this.

They soon talked about normal things like Glee, more gossip and what their friends would think of all this. Finn didn't care what they thought, he just wanted to hold her some more. All the nervousness that he had held about this night was slipping away, to be replaced with happiness that he had agreed to this.

Santana knew for the first time in a long time that she had done something right when she had asked to take Finn's V-card. Lying next to him talking about things that were not important in the slightest but still having a great time doing it was weird in a sense. It felt like she had found her best friend or something, but that couldn't be true, she had Brittany. Maybe it could be because she had not found her best friend, but someone she could truly relate to and love with all her heart. And to think this all started with a stupid order by Sue to be like Madonna and sleep with a younger guy. She guessed she had Coach Sylvester to thank for this, how messed up was that?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Story takes place during Season 1, I don't own anything from Glee or its characters.

**Believe**

The two lovebirds had dozed off for a bit and when Finn woke up it was nearly 2 in the morning. He knew he was in trouble with Santana's mom, she had said that she would be back before midnight. It wasn't going to be pretty when he saw her again. Looking down at the beautiful angel in his bed, Finn decided that wasn't such a bad thing after all. As long as he could continue to wake up beside her every morning nothing seemed too awful.

What had started out as a simple kiss to wake up Santana, had escalated into a full on make out session. It seemed she still had a lot of energy from the night before, it had surprised Finn how forceful she was. She was actually the one on top, attacking with a ferocity he hadn't known existed in the fiery Latin minx. Well he had known about her temper and her nasty streak but he didn't think it would have translated so well into the bedroom. Though all of this was not particularly concerning to the teen, he was just enjoying the feel of her body and the taste of her lips.

Moaning his name, Santana allowed Finn more access to her supple body, slowly removing her red dress. He wasn't complaining, any reason to touch and taste her voluptuous body was awesome in his book. His hands traveled all over her body, with light touches to rougher massages, he was eliciting things in her that she was surprised he could do. He was a virgin right? How did he know the exact right way to make her feel so much? His hands were slowly kneading her luscious rear, it seemed that all that walking away sexily had paid off. He was obsessed with her body now, especially her supple behind, it was taut and toned. He couldn't get enough of it, though the rest of her body wasn't neglected either. He employed his lips to get her heart racing and herself wet.

Santana was beside herself with pleasure, she didn't think he could do this much without even being inside her yet. She needed him and wanted to really break in this bed, to hell with the hotel bill they should have known what would happen with two hormonal teenagers. As she was about to tell Finn just that, her words got stuck in her throat as Finn had found one of her sweet spots, suckling on her silky neck Finn was determined to have Santana screaming his name. Luckily for Finn he was in exactly the right spot, with the added effect of his hands and lips, Santana screamed his name and went over the edge.

Riding out the pleasure, Santana was actually struck speechless by the skill of the teen. She had never climaxed so soon with the rest of her partners; Finn had been the first to actually do it without actually being in her. Coming off her high, all she could do was smile lazily at Finn, he was smirking from ear to ear.

"What are you so happy for Finnocence?" Wearing a smirk that would make Santana proud, Finn just held the fiery Latina tight. Because of all this excitement, Finn had forgotten about the time. Now that he had accomplished his goal, he was panicking again. He really didn't want Mrs. Lopez to actually call the police on him.

"Santana? I think we should head back to your house."

"Ooh soo naughty Finn, want to do it right under my parents nose? Didn't think you had it in you."

"That's not what I meant, and why would I even do that? I don't want to get shot by either of your parents. Though that would be exciting…damn I'm getting sidetracked, we got to head back because it's already 2 in the morning. Didn't you say that you would be back by midnight?"

"Oh crap, that's right I totally forgot about that." Feeling the wetness against her thighs, Santana knew that she had to clean up a bit before heading back home. Finn wasn't really helping the situation when he was still kneading her supple rear. He did it on instinct, because throughout the whole conversation he had not removed his hands from her body. It seemed that Finn had a new addiction and her name was Santana Lopez.

Trying to extricate herself from Finn was a tricky predicament, especially since Finn didn't actually want to stop holding Santana. "I thought you said we had to hurry? You're not making it easy on me." Smiling goofily, Finn continued to hold her close, although he had said that they needed to leave, he wasn't actually ready to stop holding her.

But all good things had to come to an end, and Santana finally got away and headed to the bathroom to freshen up. Feeling a little wetness on the palm of his hands, Finn recognized it as Santana's. Finn was especially proud that he had made the great and powerful Santana Lopez actually scream his name.

After ten minutes, Santana was finally presentable and the two headed out of the room. It was a shame that they couldn't have really broken the room in, but Finn didn't want to be killed tonight. Walking through the lobby it hit Finn that he had come to the hotel to lose his V-card but had actually gained something much better than that. Santana was so much better than any popularity or perceived influence at school; she made him happy, something that hasn't happened for a long time.

Starting the car and turning up the heater, Finn was happy to feel Santana slide closer to him and wrap his free arm around her. She smelled heavenly and her warm body seemed to align so well against his own. Driving through Lima with his arm around Santana, in the middle of the night with a crisp breeze in the air, was better than anything he could remember.

All too soon they arrived at the Lopez home, Santana lied curled up next to Finn and didn't seem to want to leave the warmth radiating from the teen. He was so much better than Quinn had ever said, he was kind, caring, considerate and not too much of a bone head. And his massages could literally be to die for, she knew that whatever it was she would give it up to be with Finn. It was a sort of epiphany that she had realized on the way back to her house, it had never really mattered to her who she was with or what they did. It was all in fun and just being a high school teenager, but it was more than that with Finn. It was like something out of those cheesy paperback novels, where the knight rides out and saves the damsel in distress. Though she didn't ever think she would be a damsel in distress, but Finn had saved her from thinking of herself as something that could be used and thrown away.

Unlocking the doors and turning off the engine, Finn just sat in the car soaking in the warmth and happiness that seemed to be exuding from the his very being. It was hard to explain, he couldn't quite put a finger on it but he felt that he could really trust and rely on Santana. She was known for being a real badass but when it came to her friends, she was someone you definitely wanted in your corner. She did not put up with any nonsense from those that would harass or bully Brittany, she stood up for her friend and went all Lima Heights on anyone that would dare try anything.

Knowing that it was much too late, Finn sadly wrapped his arms around Santana and carried her in a bridal hold while walking toward her door. Santana wasn't exactly complaining about the free trip to her doorstep, but was blushing madly at the way that he was carrying her. It was like they just got married and he was carrying her over the threshold, although it was kind of odd, it was also very romantic and dorky, something so typically Finn.

Not seeing any lights on, Finn was glad that her parents weren't around to shoot him or yell at him about the hour. He really didn't want to remove shrapnel from his behind, while running from Santana's father or mother. "This was nice Finnocence, maybe we could do it again sometime? Say tomorrow after school?"

The grin on Finn's face was enough to light up the sky, "That sounds awesome, it was one of the best nights of my life Santana. Thanks for coming, oh and for the tips." Wondering what he could be talking about, Santana didn't have time for another thought before Finn's lips were attacking her own. He was definitely getting more aggressive and i.e. better at this, maybe he did pick up a few tips from her.

Though most of those tips were the little moans that escaped Santana's mouth and the way her back arched when he hit just the right spot. It was definitely fun to learn when the teacher was as hot as Santana was. It didn't hurt that Finn wanted to be a model student, he was eager to learn and please his teacher. The amount of noise they were making was going to wake her parents but Santana didn't seem to care about it one bit. Soon he was bracing her against the wall and hiking up her dress to get at the supple and toned flesh beneath. With a few light touches Santana was panting with want and need, but Finn knew that it was too late and way too close to her parents.

Stepping away from Santana's hot, hot, and I mean hot body was almost enough to make Finn cry with need. Resting his forehead against hers, he just breathed in her scent and held her close.

"Well I guess that's good night, I can't wait to see you at school tomorrow Santana." The amount of restraint that Finn had shown was noteworthy, he had Santana right there waiting for him to take her. And he still had the stones to step away, "Yeah…see you later Finnocence." Santana was fumbling with her keys and looking back at Finn's retreating back, when he got to his car he waved one last time before she entered her house.

'Man, what the heck is wrong with me? I had her, and what did I do? I chickened out, I'm such a loser.' Slapping his head on the steering wheel, Finn started his engine and headed for home. 'Although, I got to see her all hot and bothered. So I guess it's still a win, but she was so beautiful and sexy.' Finn was in for a long ride back home and a very cold shower to get some sleep tonight.

Santana wasn't doing much better, she had gotten off in the hotel room but Finn had left her again wanting for more. She knew she could just squeeze one off, but she kind of liked it when he left her so hot. 'I didn't know that Finn had such a naughty side, I'm going to have so much fun getting that side out of him. He thinks that Santana Lopez is hot now, wait till he sees what I can do when I get my hands on him next.' Rubbing her legs together, Santana could feel the moisture running down her thighs. The very thought of how tall and lanky he was gave Santana images of just what Finn could be packing in his jeans. Smiling with a healthy amount of naughtiness on her lips, Santana couldn't wait for school tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Story takes place during Season 1, I don't own anything from Glee or its characters.

**Believe**

The next day brought all kinds of wonder and joy, but most of all it brought questions for those that saw Santana Lopez. The Santana Lopez, the one known as the craziest, meanest, most underhanded witch in all the school. She was actually smiling and if their eyes weren't deceiving them, it actually looked like she was skipping through the halls of Lima High. The amount of goodwill and happiness exuding from the teen was enough to make anyone question their senses. It just wasn't something that someone would see in the teen, she was known for her moodiness, snarky comments and overall bad behavior. Now she was feeling like she was on Cloud 9 or something.

Santana didn't give a rat's behind about the perceptions of the school or her so called instructors, she was just so happy that she had someone that was true to her. It was any wonder that Quinn always had a pep in her step with Finn, that idiot had let her one good thing go because of Puck? It boggled the mind, how could she choose that womanizing player over Finn who had cared so deeply for her? He had actually started out in a new job just to pay for all the baby's expenses, when he had found out about the identity of the father it had floored him.

It still left a bitter taste in Santana's mouth, not only had Quinn betrayed Finn, but she had also done it with Puck. Quinn had known that Puck was her on/off boyfriend, she had thought that they were friends. Well that was behind her now, Finn had given her a new lease on life, she would not give it up without a fight.

Speaking of the teen, Santana saw him up ahead cramming who knows what into his locker. It still amazed Santana that Finn could elicit such powerful emotions within her. She was thoroughly amused by his constant attempts to cram his book bag and his football bag all into the same small locker. Watching him gave her peace, it was not something that came to many people, he caused her to let go of all the hatred and anger that seemed to always permeate her being. It was due to the constant pressures of being popular and looking her best, it left her on edge. But with Finn he didn't care about any of that, all he saw when he was with her was the best of her and she hoped he would always see that.

With a mighty shove, Finn had finally put everything that he had brought to school in his locker. He could hear someone giggling to his right, lo and behold it was his newest obsession the beautiful and feisty Santana Lopez. "Got everything Finnocence? You sure you don't want to add another 2 or 3 bowling balls to your locker? What do you have in there Finn? You know that you have the same locker you always have, so why do you pack so much stuff all the time?"

"Well there's my football stuff, books, my lunch, binders and junk, and most importantly this." From behind his back Finn produced a beautiful bouquet of flowers, they looked they had been handpicked from the fields just a few minutes ago. Surprises seem to becoming a trend with Finn, she could never tell just what he was going to do.

Flushing pink for a bit, Santana looked around to see that a few of her classmates we're giving that pair awkward looks. It seemed if the gossip had not got around yet, it was going around now, the new pairing of Finntana was a hot topic. Quickly accepting the flowers, Santana pulled Finn toward his locker. "They're beautiful Finn, thank you. But don't you think it's a little obvious?"

Smiling back at the black haired beauty, Finn just held her hands in his and slowly pulled her closer. "I thought you would like it, and it's fine Santana. It was going to get out eventually, I would rather it not become a big issue." Shaking her head at his naiveté, she could only smile softly at his carefree nature.

It didn't really matter to her about everyone else finding out, it would really get under Rachel's skin and possibly Quinn's. That would be killing two birds with one stone, now that Quinn was a heifer there was no possible way that she could steal Finn from her. Though Rachel could be another matter entirely, it seemed that she had wormed her way into Finn's good side. Although that was dashed to pieces when she had started hooking up with Jessie and completely forgot all about poor dear Finn.

Walking hand in hand through the halls of Lima was not altogether unpleasant, and the constant stares were entertaining to say the least. It was a good thing that Santana had first period with Finn, otherwise who knew would try to suck up to him in the intervening class periods. It was history class so there wasn't anything really new to learn, so Santana spent her time texting Finn sexy messages and watching his reactions. It almost made her snort after she saw him turn red then start adjusting his pants, he really was a goofball, and he was all hers.

The tedium of the class soon grew too great and Santana just started to zone out the rest of the time. Though she did get a couple of inquisitive texts from Brittany and Puck, although from Puck they were more of the angry and jealous guy texts asking why she was with his former best friend. Deciding to respond to Brittany, Santana wrote about the night before and how wonderful it was. She could actually feel the squeal of delight from across the phone, Brittany was always one for the typical romantic fairy tales of old. She loved her some romcom's, one afternoon she actually got Santana to watch a whole marathon it was enough to make Santana physically ill.

Soon the conversation turned to the more risqué elements of the night and Brittany wanted all the details. Santana texted back that would have to wait till lunch because class had just ended and Finn was waiting to take her to her next class. "Your class is on the other side of the school, I can find my way Finnocence."

"It would be worth it to be late." Always with the corny and mushy stuff, Santana didn't know why she even stays around for it. It's not like she secreted liked it, there was no way that was true.

Walking through the halls the couple came upon Rachel and Jessie, it was tense standoff with Rachel Berry seeing red. She couldn't believe that Finn had hooked up with Santana, and not only that they had actually started dating, where was the period of mourning? Though that wasn't to say that she didn't love her time with Jessie, it was just wrong that Finn picked Santana. Finn eased Santana through the crowd and waved to Jessie as he made his way to Santana's next class.

"I didn't need you to stand up for me dorkus, I could have done it myself. Rachel doesn't scare me, I could take her."

"I know but I wouldn't want my girlfriend to be suspended when we go to Regionals." Shocked by the announcement of being his girlfriend, or did he even ask her? "Whoa whoa whoa…when did I become your girlfriend?"

"Oh…umm…you didn't want to be? I'm sorry Santana I thought we had a good time. Maybe I took it the wrong way?"

"No you idiot, I'm not against the idea. I'm just wondering when you would have the decency to ask me about it?"

"Oh…well will you Santana Lopez be my girl?" Smirking at the teen, Santana would have liked to play it a little coy and shy but knowing Finn he would actually take it seriously and run off. "What do you think Finnocence?" Taking his letterman jacket in hand, she pulled him down to her level and delivered a kiss that was sour searing and just the right amount of sexy. Okay maybe too much sexy from the way that Finn's jeans were hurting.


End file.
